GALAU
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Hal kecil yang rupanya bisa membuat seorang Eren Jeager galau setengah mati.../My first fict here! Yorushiku!


**GALAU**

.

**Disclaimer**

Kalo SnK punya ane, pasti ane bakal nyiptai _kyojin-kyojin_ yang shota X3

**WARNING!**

Gaje, penuh typo, parody gagal, humor garing, nista, stress, alur melenceng, etc

Terakhir,

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

* * *

_Krik! Krik!_

Jangkrik mulai bersahutan di malam yang sunyi ini. Perabotan-perabotan untuk membuat film belum ditata dengan rapi –hampir semuanya masih bereserakan di tanah.

Eren Jeager pundung di depan markas pelatihan.

Suram.

Ia menarik nafas. Persetan dengan perabotan yang berserakan.

Tangannya mengepal. _Semoga saja turun hujan dan syutting untuk anime SnK besok dibatalkan –karena rusaknya perabotan._

Oh, Eren, kau benar-benar kejam, nak.

_Brakk!_

Tiang penyangga atap di samping Eren kena korban pelampiasan anak itu.

_Krik krik!_

Anak laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menghela nafas. Ia tidak peduli jika tiang penyangga ini rusak atau apa, yang jelas ia lebih ingin menonjok wajah seseorang.

Seseorang yang membuatnya kehilangan harga diri.

Pembuat anime yang ia perankan ini. Isayama Hajime.

Demi raksasa kurang gizi! Eren Jeager, pemeran utama SnK, pengen nonjok penciptanya sendiri?!

Kau memang tokoh utama terkutuk, Eren.

Eren mengacak kepalanya hingga rambut hitamnya berantakan.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Ingin sekali rasanya Eren berubah menjadi raksasa seperti dalam anime yang ia bintangi. Tapi mustahil, karena itu hanya rekayasa.

Eren bangkit. Menengadah kepalanya ke atas. Mengangkat tangannya layaknya prajurit yang sedang berdoa alay.

"Kenapaaaaa?!"

Satu pertanyaan dramatis.

"Demi br* Mikasa yang nyasar ke lemari gue! Kenapaaaaaa?! Iya deh gue ngaku kalo sebenernya ntu br* gue colong dari jemuran Mikasa! Tapiiiiiiii...! Kenaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaa...?! Keeeeeenaaaa –"

_Bhuak!_

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan pertanyaan dramatisnya, sebuah pukulan dengan telak menghantam kepalanya.

Eren langsung meringis kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya. Dari kekuatan pukulan dan kedatangannya yang tanpa suara, ia tahu betul siapa yang barusan memukulnya.

"Eh, jadi kau yang mengambil br*ku ya, hah, Eren?"

Seorang Mikasa Ackerman sudah berada di belakangnya, tak lupa men-_glare_ Eren dengan _glare_ mautnya. Ia bersama seseorang lagi, Armin Arlert.

"Ma-maaf, deh... gue cuman lagi galau Sa... jadinya tadi sore gue rada error dan malah ngambil br* lo sa..." ucap Eren dengan gaje-nya. Mikasa ama Armin langsung syok mendengar curhatan Eren yang bener-bener tidak bisa dipercaya itu. Galau? Seorang Eren Jeager, galau?! Demi apa?

Armin, sebagai teman baik yang setia dengan sahabatnya dalam keadaan apapun, –termasuk dalam kedaaan galau dan alay tingkat _naudzubillah_ sekalipun– duduk di samping Eren.

"Eren, kamu bisa ceritain, masalah yang bikin kamu galau gini?"

Mikasa yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini –terutama alasan Eren galau– duduk di sebelah Armin.

Eren menghela nafas. Bersiap bicara.

Mikasa dan Armin mendengarkan dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...dan, begitulah... alasan gue galau hari ini, hiks... Bang Hajime nggak kasihan banget ama gue sih... huwe..."

Eren mulai terisak lebay, sementara Armin dan Mikasa...

"Ahahahaha! Astaga Eren, ternyata gara-gara itu ya! Ahahahaha! Yasudahlah, itu udah nasibmu, ahahaha!"

"Pfftt! Menurutku cocok aja kok, ppfffftttt!"

...mereka langsung ngakak di atas penderitaan Eren.

Eren ngambek, ia menghentakkan kaki dan meninggalkan Armin dan Mikasa yang masih asik ketawa dan menahan tawa.

"HUWAAA! MIKASA AMA ARMIN JAHAAAATTT! SETAAAAN! GUE MAU CURHAT AMA JEAN AJAAA! JEAAAAAANNNN!"

Dan teriakan lebay nan alay tadi justru membuat tawa Mikasa dan Armin semakin menjadi-jadi.

Lha, sebenernya apa yang sebenernya terjadi? Apakah alasan galau Eren benar-benar nista?

Mari kita putar adegannya~

**Plesbek~**

"Hiks... itu... Bang Hajime keterlaluan banget Min..."

"Lho, keterlaluan gimana Ren? Bukannya Bang Hajime itu baik hati, ganteng, sering menabung, rajin ibadah, rajin ngebersihin toilet cewek, dan rajin-rajin lainnya... kok bisa Ren?"

"..."

"Aduh Min! Dia itu keterlaluan luar biasa ama gue! dia udah bikin harga diri gue terinjak-injak Min! Bayangin aja, masa pas syutting tadi, gue sebagai pemeran utama mesti di makan raksasa? Iya sih, gue bisa keluar dengan berubah! Menjadi! Raksasa!" Eren langsung berdiri dan masang pose layaknya POWER _ANGER_ yang mau berubah. Tapi beda drastis, yang ini lebih nista.

"Lah, terus... lo nggak ikhlasnya bagian mana?" tanya Mikasa.

"Gue nggak sudi Sa! NGGAK SUDIIII!"

"..."

"Ya...?"

Eren menarik nafas.

"Lo tau, masa raksasa yang nelen gue TUA BANGKA gitu! Nggak ada raksasa yang cakepan dikit kek kayak Ustadz Riva'i! Walaupun muka ntu ustadz masih nggak ada bedanya ama raksasa! Sama-sama ancur! Tapi itu sejuta kali lebih baik daripada raksasa tua bangka yang nelen gue tadi! Udah tua bangka! Jenggotan! Mulutnya bau jengkol! Jelek lage! Iiuuuh! NGGAK LEVEL TAU! KHA9AK LH33V3L 8UUA44NG93EDZZ CH11133NNTTT!"

Beberapa pertanyaan muncul di kepala Mikasa dan Armin.

Sejak kapan Rivaille menjabat sebagai Ustadz di SnK?

Sejak kapan dan keracunan apa Eren sampai bisa jadi anak alay zaman 2013?

**Plesbek seleseee~!**

* * *

**END(?)**

* * *

Haru: Gaje lagi gaje lagi... aduh, kayaknya fic pertama saya di fandom ini bener-bener fail ya ==u humor gagal, parody pun juga gagal abis...*pundung di mushola Ustadz Riva'i(?)*

Dapet ni ide juga abal-abalan pas tadi malem, temen-temen ane nonton bareng SnK, nah... pas adegan Eren ditelen itu, temen ane ada yang bilang. "Iihh... raksasa yang nelen Eren kok tua ya? Nggak cocok deh..."

Dan saat lagi bosen-bosennya, saya terpikir untuk bikin fic dari ide nista itu ==u

Saya mohon maaf banget kalo ini super duper garing macam kerupuk, dan banyak typo lagi... *nunduknunduk*

Sekian,

Spring Wind

Harukaze


End file.
